


sleepy

by kiyo (Ratsaucekeeper7)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Roulette haunts my brain, i dont mind much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsaucekeeper7/pseuds/kiyo
Summary: Gundham just wants Nagito to sleep.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> gamer!Nagito and prince!Gundham? hell yes.  
> I just think gamer Nagito would play roblox and like. Get into argumentz.

Gundham looked in the mirror for a moment, his eyes half-lidded as exhaustion finally set in. He let out a small groan, rubbing his eyes, before trudging to bed. He slid on to the bed. Under the covers, the only light source in the room was coming from a certain someone's laptop. He looked over to the other side of his bed, his eyes landing on the white haired boy next to him. “Nagito.” Gundham said, with the intent of catching Komaeda’s attention. 

A moment later, Nagito looked over to Gundham, a small smile forming on his lips, “Yeah?” He asked, cocking his head to the side a bit. 

“It is two in the morning, you should sleep.” The prince suggested. 

“In a bit, okay?” The gamer replied, turning back to his computer. 

“Okay… but stay up no later than 3 am!” 

“Alright, alright, I won’t. I promise, babe.” Nagito left a false promise in his words, as he most likely was going to lose track of time and end up sleeping at around 5 or so. 

“Good night, my paramour. I love you dearly…” Gundham muttered, shutting his eyes.

\---

Gundham’s eyes opened about two hours later, hearing the rather loud clicking of keys next to him. He blinked a couple of times, glancing over to where the noise was coming from. He let out a small sigh, Komaeda was _still_ up. “Nagito…” He uttered 

“Ah? Oh, um… Gundham.” Nagito said, “Mornin’?” He added a moment later, in a joking time. 

“I told you to sleep at 3 am, no? And… what time is now?” Gundham narrowed his eyes, staring at the pale boy for a few moments before glancing at the computer screen, “And what are you playing?” He added, confused. 

“It’s uh… 4 am.” Nagito paused, letting out a sigh, “And- I’m playing roblox, heh.” Nagito chuckled a bit, rather bashfully and awkwardly. 

“Komaeda…” Gundham muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You should be getting to bed, now.” Tanaka’s tone grew serious, his eyes narrowing. “Please.” 

“Alright fine…” Nagito groaned, “On one condition.” 

“Hm?” 

“I get a kiss…” Komaeda asked bashfully, face going red, although you couldn’t tell much. 

“Hmm… I suppose you will get one. But, please, sleep…” Gundham requested. 

“Alright, alright,” Nagito finally agreed, closing the tab out and shutting the laptop. He slid out of bed to set it on the desk with his other gaming stuff, quickly coming back to the bed. He inched his way towards Gundham, who was clinging on to consciousness. 

He leaned close, there faces a mere inch apart, “This is okay, right?” He asked, his voice lowered to a whisper. 

Gundham was quiet for a moment, shutting his eyes briefly, “Yes, of course.” He mumbled. 

With that Komaeda finally connected their lips, kissing the prince for a few moments. Their kiss lingered a bit longer than anticipated, not that either of them were complaining. They finally drifted apart, both of their faces red. 

“Ah, uh… thanks.” Komaeda said, not really knowing why he was thanking Tanaka. 

“Kehehe, you are very much welcome, my dark prince.” Gundham said, his usual eccentric behavior coming through for a moment.

Nagito cuddled up to Gundham, burying his face in Gundham’s chest. “I love you, Gundham.” He muttered, before falling asleep. 

Gundham smiled softly, running his fingers through the gamer’s fluffy hair. "I love you too, Nagito."

\---

Gundham awoke at about 9 am, his lover's arms strewn across him, with sunlight peeking in through the window. He blinked a couple times, turning his head a bit to look at Komaeda. 

A small smile formed on his lips as he looked at the pale boy. His white hair curled around his face in such a perfect way, and there was a soft smile on his lips while asleep. He was just so marvelous. 

Gundham leaned over, giving Nagito a kiss on the forehead, before getting out of bed to go brew some tea. He decided to let Nagito sleep in a bit longer.


End file.
